


Voodoo Sucker

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Forced Orgasm, Halloween, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Suckers, Voodoo, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy is given a special sucker on Halloween. Born on phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Voodoo Sucker

Luffy is given a special sucker on Halloween.

-x-

The Strawhat crew was docked on an island currently celebrating Halloween. They didn’t care about pirates or marines, they were passing out candy from every shop.

Luffy had simply wandered around and he collected a pretty good haul. He was just about to head back to the ship when he spotted a strange little shop who’s owner was wearing a fox mask.

The boy went up to him. “Trick or treat!” He said happily. To his surprise the the fox mask smiled.

“Well then a treat you shall have.” He made a very strange sucker appear. To Luffy it just looked like a mushroom but this sucker was phallic indeed. “This is a special sucker I guarantee it will be a treat for your whole crew.”

“How did you?” The masked man held up a wanted poster. “Ohh,” he eyes the candy in his hand, it’s in a wrapper with a bunch of weird symbols on it. “Can I trust this?”

“Indeed, I am a big fan of yours I promise you will enjoy the sucker. Oh just one thing no biting.”

“Ok I’ll remember.” He took the sucker and headed back to his ship. It seems the boys were back, and Nami and Robin must still be at their party.

Chopper was enjoying his own candy in his office. Usopp was tinkering with an arm that shoots fake blood. Franky was tinkering in his workshop. Zoro was in the training room, shirtless and lifting weights and Sanji was in the kitchen preparing for dinner.

Luffy finished off his candy pretty quickly leaving only the mysterious sucker. He opened the container and a strange pulse was released and it washed through the ship.

-x-

The boys felt the pulse and something strange filled the air. Chopper for some reason transformed into his heavy point form.

-x-

Luffy gave the sucker a test lick. “Mmhhmm,” he hummed in delight. It tasted of meat and honey.

He went to town, licking the phallic sucker like no tomorrow. Little did he know just how special this sucker was.

All the guys on the crew, minus Luffy of course gasped and blushed as their cocks began to harden in their pants/speedo.

The males shivered and moaned as it felt like some invisible force was licking their cocks.

Zoro moaned, his cock aching in his pants. His hard length wanted to stand fully erect and bask in the pleasure he was receiving. It pushed and throbbed rubbing against his fundoshi.

He finally gave in and hauled his pants down, his dick tented his fundoshi. The swordsman moaned as the licking sensation didn’t stop. So he removed his fundoshi, causing his thick 9 inch dick to spring up into the air.

His cock twitched and began to leak pre as the licking assault continued. His manhood was cut and his crotch was clean shaven. The swordsman could only moan as the invisible assault continued.

Sanji was in the kitchen he had just finished turning off the stove when the pleasure hit him. He gripped the edge of the counter hard, as it felt like his penis getting licked all over.

He undid his pants and lowered them and his boxers to his knees. His hard uncut 9 inch long cock sprang up into the air. Sanji did have pubes but they were neatly trimmed and groomed.

His manhood pulsed happily, receiving attention he so craved. It pulsed and bobbed and began to leak pre. The look of joy on Sanji’s face was priceless, his cheeks burned in a blush, his eyes rolled up, and he chewed on his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Usopp was having similar pleasure bestowed upon him. The long nosed sniper got naked and writhed on the floor as his hard 3 inch cock was licked by the invisible force. He had yet to grow his first pube.

Chopper was moaning in pleasure. Poor guy was knocked off his stool. He had never gotten hard in his heavy point form before. In this form he was by far the biggest on the crew.

His massive 14 inch long, incredibly thick cock, ripped through his pink pants and twitched happily in the air. He was human in shape, and had a pair of big furry balls.

Even though his cock was bigger than the sucker, the effects were to scale. Every lick was felt through the whole rod. He began to leak pre, and his muscled form trembled.

Franky being the pervert he was didn’t hesitate. He tossed his speedos away and let his 11 inch dick swing free. His crotch was hairy, a thick mane up top and big hairy balls below.

With his cock getting kicked by the invisible force he began playing with his balls with one hand and fingering his ass with the other.

“SUPER!!!”

-x-

Luffy was clueless happily licking the tasty treat. His tongue gliding around and along the shaft. He moved up to the tip and lapped and lapped.

Up, along and around the shaft was just the beginning. His tongue flicked the head, swirling around it with hungry gusto.

The men on the crew moaned, as every lick was felt on their leaking manhoods. Their dicks twitched in joy and pleasure, their release drawing closer.

Well you know, you can only lick a sucker for so long. Luffy consumed it in one go, sucking and licking his treat at once.

To his surprise it began to melt in his mouth, a cocktail of new flavors pouring into his mouth and washing over his tongue.

He coiled his tongue around it trying to taste every bit of it.

The boys on the crew could not take it, it felt like an invisible warm cavern had consumed their aching rods.

Zoro came, toes curling, back arching as his semen erupted and splattered over his face, pecs, and abs the rest spilling over and soaking his crotch. The swordsman had the predator grin on his face as each spurt of semen painted his body.

Sanji was so turned on, he kicked off his shoes, and peeled off his jacket and shirt. He was naked except for his tie. He sat in his chair, shaking in need, as pleasure rocked his form. His toes curled, his hairy legs crossed as he came. His hot seed splattering over his perky nipples and chest.

Chopper was panting like an animal in heat, his tongue hung out of his mouth as the pleasure rages across his mighty manhood. He let out a growl as he came, his seed fired up like a rocket, only for it to come down and rain over his muscled form.

Usopp was spasming like crazy, it looked like he was having a fit. Finally his back arched and he fired 3 spurts of cum. His body went slack, and he trembled in the aftermath of his “Powerful” release.

Franky was rocking harder than anyone, two thick fingers working his ass hole, and rubbing his sweet spot. He came hard, his seed firing well past his head and pelting the floor and wall behind him. 5 spurts shot past his head the rest splattered his face, pecs and abs.

It was over right? Nope!

The sucker was melting yes, and Luffy kept sucking it. He stuffed his mouth with it, slurping on every delicious drop. He stopped licking all together and focused on sucking all the way.

Pleasure hit the crew, as a powerful suction encased everyone’s dicks. They were all still sensitive from their previous release, so to have a non stop suction on the aching manhoods was both heaven and hell.

They came again, the hungry sucking drawing more of their delicious cum from their bodies.

Even as the sucker got smaller the effects were as strong as ever.

The boys couldn’t move, their bodies trembling as they came again and again.

Finally the last of the sucker melted away. The boys were covered in hot semen. The smell of it drew Luffy’s attention. One by one he found his crew naked and bathed in white.

Not one to waste, he gave each guy a special tongue bath, making sure to lick up every drop. “What happened?”

“Not sure,” the boys were recovering from the experience. Luffy gathered them all in the men’s quarters. Everyone was fresh and licked clean.

“Though didn’t the captain’s tongue bath feel familiar?” The crew looked to Luffy who gave a confused look in response.

“Nah couldn’t be.”

Robin found the wrapper and explained to the crew later, that it was a special voodoo sucker whatever happened to it, happened to the men around it.

“So it was Luffy’s fault!” The crew wasn’t to mad. They all had fun after all and Luffy did give great after care. Before the crew left the island Luffy received a whole year supply of Voodoo suckers.

“Hey guys trick or treat?” He says with a grin, and he opens one of the suckers.

It was going to be a very good year.

-x-

Luffy got creative, even using two suckers at once, one to suck on and one to fuck himself with. His crew got double the stimulus, and since he used one to fuck his hole even the captain got off.

Luffy would go from crew mate to crew mate, fucking their tight holes. Luffy was 12 inches long, benefits of going through puberty as a rubber man. The men positively loved this new tradition, nothing with Luffy was ever boring, leave it to him to take a voodoo trick and make it an amazing treat!

The straw hat crew celebrated Halloween as much as possible!  
End


End file.
